It's You
by DeviantOrchid
Summary: This could perhaps be a one shot depending on the response. An A/H story because I heart Hodgela : Set after their break up but before Wendell involvement.
1. Chapter 1

Be it the sun shining in from the thin sliver of curtain that hadn't quite managed to shut it out or the light snores of the person ensnaring her from behind, either way, Angela Montenegro woke up feeling more refreshed and willing to take on the day ahead than she ever could remember. For a second she wasn't sure of her surroundings as her eyes slowly opened and drank in the bedroom before her. As if on cue, the man behind her pulled her closely towards him and as his neatly shaven beard bristled against the smooth skin of her neck, last night's memories suddenly came flooding back to her and she could do nothing to refrain the smile that had began to dance its way across her delicate face.

* * *

"It's you." The confession didn't appear much more than a confused accusation to him as the words flowed from her lips. She held her gaze downwards, afraid to look him in the eyes in case she bottled out of her semi prepared speech.

"Angie…I don't understand, what's me?" The scientist looked perplexed as he took a step closer to the desk she was using to hold her trembling frame upright. Silently he dared to take another step closer, knowing he was perhaps invading her personal space but seemingly unwilling to accept that it mattered right now as the woman he had not only fallen for but damn right tripped, stumbled and plummeted into love with, continued to find her slip on pumps more fascinating than anything else in the room.

She repeated it for the second time. "It's you." This time her brilliant cocoa eyes reached up to hold his own gaze. "It's you who leaves me those notes every morning in that handwriting that god knows how, but only I can read…" She continued by speaking much faster than was normal as she could feel any bravery slowly dissipate with each word that she unlocked and allowed to roam free. "It's you who takes me an aspirin and water even though I've never mentioned that I was feeling unwell, you notice. It's you who looks at me and makes me feel every emotion at once. It's you who I dream about most and even if I forget the dream, it's like your presence is still there in my mind. It's you who's made me unafraid to accept who I am and make me want to be a better person every day and shit I know that's corny but it's true…" Jack was trying to follow every sentence so very carefully as if it were a slide under his microscope disappearing quickly and when she had seemingly paused he could feel his hands shaking in his own pockets.

"And it's you who I love and for some reason loves me back or at least I hope still does..." With the last confession, although she had tried her hardest to fight against them, the tears had begun their downward journey and were currently spilling down her nose and caressing her pursed lips. Her gaze had once again returned to the floor and she contemplated skipping out on his reaction altogether, knowing how easy it would be to run once again and forget this ever happened. But this was Hodgins. Her Hodgins. Only now he actually wasn't hers and it had slowly been gnawing at her inside until it enveloped her in a coma of regret and pain and she could no longer bear to see him across the lab and know he was untouchable but so very close. At last, Angela had begun to feel the repercussions of her actions. She had started to feel the sheer intensity of her own consequences and it was numbing. She didn't want to be numb anymore.

Lifting her hands to her eyes to try and wipe away the valley that had started off clear but was now murky as it smeared with her eyeliner, she stole a glance at the man in front. That's all it took for Jack. In that second he realised she meant every word and this was it. She wasn't going anywhere. This was Angela's promise that this was as close to forever as it would be and he wasn't going to waste another minute not touching her. In one swift movement he had her against his own form and in his toned arms slotting into place as if the two were sculpted to fit so symmetrically that the thought of fate crossed his mind. One of his hands found the back of her head as she buried her face into his neck to once again smell the earthy and familiar scent that was Jack and be reminded as to how pathetic their break up had been in the first place or at least her part in it. The other, snaked its way around her waist and held her so tightly she knew that this was the way it was supposed to be.

Not one to believe in fairy tales, Angela had known of the 'happily ever after' that each girl was supposed to get but all too familiar with disappointment, that it had always been safer to accept the 'conveniently ever now' that she had grown accustomed to and expected of nearly every lover she had taken. But this was Jack and fuck this was not convenient. This was painful, this was intense, this was at once stopping her breathing and keeping her alive, this was months of pent up passion, this was heart breaking and heart soothing, this was panic and anxiety and his highest and this was love. Everything she had once hid from was right in front of her, cradling her fears and accepting her flaws and damn he was now whispering into her hair that it was ok and that he loved her and always would.

"It's gonna be ok baby," Jack spoke softly as he pulled back slightly and wiped the remaining tears from the beauty in front. Angela couldn't help but smile at him as he cupped her face and placed a chaste kiss on the side of her moist cheek. His beard tickling her and calming her down together. He matched her smile as his eyes danced with a thousand questions and promises that he would hold back for now as this was happiness and he wanted to bask in the sheer brilliance that life would so minutely dish out to those fortunate enough to receive just a piece of it.

He was suddenly glad of the privacy of their intimate moment, everyone else aside Brennan had departed at least an hour ago and it was only by chance that he had come into Angela's office in the first place to retrieve a file that was needed in order for him to submit his last report of the day and now here he was, with her again. They stood together for a few minutes, Angela resting her head on his shoulder whilst he rubbed lazy circles across her back trying to process how they had just gotten to this moment and hoping that it would last an eternity. But it did not and it did not matter for he had carefully pulled her face towards his and captured her lips and taken them prisoner with his own as the emotion they both still felt and were unsure how to convey drove their bodies for them and created a performance that only they knew the meaning of. As the kiss ended Jack could feel Angela's smile against his. This to him, was perfection, this was home and this was right.

* * *

They left the Jeffersonian together, walking hand in hand. An action that although seemed a regular deed for most couples but to them promised so much more, it assured hope and faith in new beginnings. Jack shut the door next to the driver's seat and looked to his love with a glint in his sparkling blue eyes. "Where to m'lady?" Angela couldn't suppress the throaty chuckle that formed in her throat. "Home Jack, take me home." They shared a broad smile as he turned on the ignition and started driving the all too familiar route back to his estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had stirred awake unbeknownst to Angela who was enjoying the peaceful stillness that only dawn can bring. He pulled his lover closer and took a deep breath. Immediately Angela's shampoo, perfume and individual scent laced his nostrils and tickled his throat, he was sure he could lie like this all day, however, work commitments were going to prevent such an occurrence today and an alarm clock was sure to bring them both out of their reverie in thirty minutes or so. Deciding that he needed more and hoping Angela felt the same way, he ducked a brave hand below the covers and with a wicked grin began to make the most of those precious minutes. Angela of course had no objections.

Laughing as the bag on her shoulder swung with joyous momentum, Angela entered the Jeffersonian attached at the hand with Hodgins. Clearly in the middle of a private joke they stopped short of the platform before he placed a tender kiss on her lips and headed off to slide into his lab coat prepared for whatever lay ahead in his crime solving day. Angela watched him walk away, still gratified from their morning endeavour and not quite willing to let the satisfaction go in favour of death and murder.

"Angela," a female voice brought her back to reality and she looked up to see Brennan, Zack and Cam staring at her, the latter with a smirk.

"We have a skull ready for reconstruction-"

"And a 3D representational demonstration I need elaborated so that I may give an accurate rationalization of this particular occurrence," Zack interrupted.

"Yes thank you Dr Addy and a demonstration, so whenever you're ready." Cam smiled again and continued on with her exploration of the recently deceased with the young anthropologist nearby.

"Sure I'll be there in a second," the artist replied before turning around and heading towards her office. Brennan's work however was interrupted and latex gloves were peeled off quickly and replaced by her phone. It was Booth, a body had been found.

For Hodgins, the majority of the morning was spent hunched over his microscope checking particulates that lab assistants had brought in with the decomposing body that had newly arrived. Sighing heavily he checked his watch. It was nearing his lunch break, something he wasn't sure he was going to be able to take as the work kept piling up and the answers were slipping away with each hour that passed. He rubbed his eyes, stroked his beard a little and got back to work. The sooner he finished up the better. He was writing down the Latin name for a certain fly larvae when he heard the familiar click clicking of heels on the hard floor heading towards him. Looking up, his own grin was met with one even more evident and within seconds was inches away from his.

"Hey Hodgie." God he loved and hated that nickname at the same time, more so loved when it came from those gorgeous lips.

"Hey beautiful, want to see this fine _Ophyra leucostoma _egg hatch?" Hodgins asked, newly excited sky blue eyes reaching cocoa brown.

"Not even a little bit." Angela smiled as she replied and shook her head a little to accentuate her point. Hodgins shrugged and turned his attention directly to his girlfriend. His breath caught a little in his throat as he gazed at her in pure unadulterated adoration. Angela laughed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking down at the quizzical man sitting lower than her as she stroked the side of his face lovingly.

The smile never left her features. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

If Jack had been the type, he would have blushed; instead he slipped his arms around the waist of his welcome break and pulled her to rest between his open legs.

His answer was simple, "because I love you," and resulted in a sensual kiss as the brunette bent over and captured his lips with her own mocha flavoured ones. He broke the kiss but kept firm grip on her hips.

"I could use some of that," he stated. Angela raised her eyebrows, a smirk of hope and amusement etched on the expression.

"I meant coffee, but if you're hinting at something else…" Angela playfully nudged his knee in retaliation and released herself to lean against his desk not breaking the contact their legs shared.

"That's why I'm here, to whisk you away for some 'coffee' and then maybe lunch'. Jack took one of her hands in his own and placed a chaste kiss on top. Sighing audibly he ran his hand through his curls which were beginning to grow back.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't think I can." Angela's face dropped a little at the remark but she held her stance. "I have to identify another batch of larvae, examine the _Ophyra leucostoma _tofind time of death and then run this-" he held up a small clear container with a blue-ish powder inside, "through the mass spec. It's going to take a while." Angela nodded. She didn't want to seem needy, hell she never usually was, but after last night and then this morning she couldn't help but want to spend every spare minute with the man she oh so deeply loved. Jack however couldn't stand to see sadness on such a striking face and grinned as he changed his mind and priorities.

"Well maybe one cup. I'm sure I can be spared for twenty minutes or so…" Angela's smile immediately returned as she settled back in between his lap and kissed him again, this time with a little more passion to show exactly what would be happening with the additional time they now had, coffee be damned. Jack couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man alive, screw King of the Lab, he was King of the Freaking Country.

It was nearing half past six and Angela had been working on an upgrade for the Angelator for quite some time. She let a yawn escape as she input some statistics onto her square key pad and tapped away for a few minutes, her mouth moving as she quietly spoke to herself the equations. Too busy in her own world, she hadn't heard the soft rapping of knuckles at the door or when a casually dressed Jack waltzed inside, coat and bag already on ready for home time. Approaching her from behind, he nuzzled against her neck and engulfed her in a hug. Angela, startled by the sudden contact, jumped, let out a small squeal and dropped her key pad. She whipped her neck round to see the perpetrator that had caused her fright. "Jack!" She chastised.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be romantic!" He had to stifle a snigger at the half annoyed half touched face she returned to him. With his hands still attached to her waist and her ass glued to his groin, she bent over to pick up the fallen pad, hoping nothing had been damaged with the impact. Jack had to admit, having Angela bent over directly in front of him gave him an extremely good view, hell he was still a red-blooded male after all and was appreciating the scenery when Booth chose that exact moment to interrupt.

"Whoa!" Booth sauntered in and took a stunned step back, his hands covering his eyes, hoping he hadn't seen too much of the entomologist and artist to emotionally scar him for life. Angela, still bent over, peeked through her dark waves of hair and immediately straightened, well aware of how this interaction looked to the FBI agent. After checking the key pad was in fact alright, she stepped over to her desk to grab her jacket.

"It's alright man, you can open your eyes, nothing happened." Hodgins leant against the Angelator table, arms crossed and a cocky smile that matched the larger man's belt buckle. Booth straightened his tie and regained his composure.

"Hey what you do in your own time is none of my business. Bones in?" He stood, one hand on his hip, the other leaning against the door frame. Angela couldn't help but smile at his overtly macho characteristics.

"Yeah she's in her office stud, probably working late, she said something about a lambdoid suture and temporal line, I dunno…" Booth nodded having no better of an idea as to what that was and thanked Angela before swaggering up the stairs to the anthropologist's lair. Angela glanced to her boyfriend who was trying to suppress a chuckle and not very successfully.

"Laugh it up big boy, you come out looking pretty good, I on the other hand…"

"Come out looking like a very, very, very good girlfriend?" The bug and slime expert offered, taking Angela's right arm and pulling her into him and kissing her for the hundredth time that day. A small moan escaped as his tongue dipped into her mouth, connecting with her own and sucking lightly on the fleshy muscle.

"Am I forgiven?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands up his girlfriend's sides and stealing a quick glance at the slight hint of cleavage showing from her peasant top. Angela just smiled as she picked up her bag and led him out of her office, making a beeline for the diner and smiling as she was honest to God happy with life at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan, Cam, Zack and Angela had all been working steadily on the platform reviewing their latest victim. The remains found had been of Caucasoid descent and belonging to a young woman no older than twenty who had been savagely struck by a blunt instrument and more than likely sexually assaulted. Angela had been trying to push down her stomach contents all morning as the case unravelled and the horrific details were announced. These cases always got to her. She wasn't sure if it was the age of the female, the brutality that had occurred or the questioning of mankind's capacity to destroy, that affected her the most, either way she was trying hard to concentrate on her 3D imaging in the corner, blocking out the all too familiar decomposing smell that assaulted her nostrils.

"Notice the indentation on the acetabulum," Brennan suggested as she turned the pelvis around delicately in her gloved hands.

Zack leaned over her shoulder, squinting as his eyes scanned for any knowledge willing to be given to him. "It appears to be from a blade of approximately two inches long, sharp but with a large hilt, shall I perform an experiment to identify the weapon?"

"Yes I think it would be best, although I'm certain, well as certain as one can be whilst performing a scientific estimation, that this injury was caused by a knife, probably found in professional kitchens, I've never seen these exact formations though, they are extremely enigmatic, also take a swab for Hodgins." Brennan was in her typical direct working mode, delegation came easy, especially with someone as understanding of science and eager as Zack around.

"Alrighty then. So our victim was stabbed in the pelvis? Charming!" Cam inquired, peeling off her own gloves and crossing her arms over her chest in a commanding fashion.

"Wait someone raped her, stabbed her and then discarded her body into a dumpster?" Angela couldn't keep the disdain from her voice as she shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Yes," came Brennan's reply as she moved her concentration further up the body. Cam glanced back empathetically, half smiling whilst Zack just stared on wondering why the artist had merely restated the already known facts before exiting the platform. Angela rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch, it read ten fifteen, was it too early to drink? Somewhere in the world it was five fifteen right? As she contemplated the answer, the recognizable beeping of a card being swiped brought her out of her thoughts and drew her attention from the notion of alcohol and death to a manner of love and attraction. Hodgins had arrived.

"Good morning all, well maybe not too good of a morning for our unfortunate resident here." He gestured towards the table. "I bring particulate results of all varieties from the crime scene." Angela smiled as he walked over and kissed her cheek softly. "Hey you," he whispered seductively close to her ear. God what she wouldn't give for some great passionate 'we might get caught at any minute sex' to take her mind off her job today.

"Ok, attention over here please Dr Hodgins," Cam warned with amusement lacing her tone. Hodgins smiled apologetically to his girlfriend and squeezed her arm as he parted from her and began to transform from Angela's 'Hodgie' to Dr Jack Hodgins, bug and slime expert.

"Well the presence of these fruit fly larvae, habitants of the Euonymus Gold otherwise known as Yellow Plant, gave us the same location as where the body was found, Hancock Maryland."

"So she was killed and left in the same area." Angela interjected.

Hodgins turned and smiled again, his eyes dazzling as he excitedly recalled his findings. "Exactly, time of death is approximately four days according to my good friend Chrysoma

rufifacies

and there were traces of calcium halpochlorite and a waxy substance with large amounts of cartionic polymers-"

Brennan was intrigued. "Bleaching powder and hair gel?"

Jack crossed his arms, chest puffed out and that half cocky half impressed smile at the ready. "Bingo baby."

"Excellent find Hodgins, I'll call Booth". Brennan extracted her gloves and briskly strolled to her office for some privacy. For some reason she was less willing to talk with Booth in earshot of all her co-workers these days…

"Right, time to find the results of the tox screen and perhaps get a print although I'm not sure it's possible given the state she's been left in." Cam sighed as she took of her badge, slotted it in the machine and walked towards her own office, pencil skirt sashaying in rhythm with her stilettos.

Hodgins turned his attention back towards Angela who was tapping her pencil against her clipboard, trying to calculate measurements for a large scale rendering. "How you holding up? You look drained already." She set the clipboard down at her makeshift desk, leaning against it whilst absentmindedly playing with her Indian bracelets.

"I'll manage, I just…I just hate these cases you know?" Their eyes held contact as the well built entomologist brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. He did know. He kissed her temple, wishing somehow that he could unload the emotional burden Angela seemed to carry to overcompensate for everyone else in the lab. He knew how dedicated to her work she was and how she would relentlessly pursue and think about a case like although she would never let on that the case bothered her as deeply as it did. Hodgins knew her well enough by now to know the signs.

"Well since the skull isn't ready for facial reconstruction yet and the mass spec is still loading and trying to recognise my other particulates, how about we take a de-stressing adventure down to 'the bed'. His wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his arms found their place on the artist's lower hips.

"You mean?"

"Mhhm, Cleopatra's one and only…" Angela smiled wickedly, her hands wound themselves deliciously around the scientists neck, two pelvises met and a set of lips collided softly as if a premonition of what was to come. "I like the sound of that," she mumbled against his lips as his hand wondered daringly lower towards her ass.

They emerged from storage some time later just as Zack was walking by, Angela frantically trying to calm down her unruly locks and Hodgins having to rebutton his lab coat as he'd fastened it all wrong in his haste. Zack stopped suddenly and merely narrowed his eyes at Hodgins, unsure as to what _was_ happening and what _had_ happened, he had learned by now not to confront the dominant personality in the relationship thanks to Booth, in this case Angela, the question was instead directed at the bearded man in front.

"What were you doing in Storage room eighteen?" Hodgins half smirked as he brushed his hands over the royal blue protective gear. The reply came in unison:

"Nothing"

"Having sex"

"Hey!" Again replied in unison. Zach was utterly confused and found his interest waning slightly. Although he found Angela to be quite aesthetically pleasing, he knew where he stood with her and incorporating details of her and Hodgins sex life into his own life was of no advantage to him. Instead he shot them another quizzical look before wondering off in the direction of limbo, eager to compare two femurs whilst muttering statistical probabilities. The couple were left to their own devices.

Angela turned towards Jack, arms crossed and smiling a little incredulously, "nothing?" she asked, certain that what had just transpired was definitely nothing if their desperate need to cover mouths to silence one other was anything to go by.

Jack subconsciously duplicated her body language, another tell tale sign that either they spent too much time together or perhaps they were indeed meant to be. "Having sex?" he retorted in return.

"Oh please, like you haven't said worse things infront of him, what about bragging about your sexual conquests when you were both mere bathchelors hmm?" Damn. She had a point.

"Well...well." He was stalling, they both knew it. Shit she loved to make him squirm like this, maybe just as much as she had five minutes previously, well ok maybe not as much, but close. "Well Cam wouldn't fire me for talking about sex outside the lab to Zack, she might when she realises the contents of Cleopatra's bed may need a trip to the dry cleaners." Angela winced slightly both at the ick factor and also for their carelessness. Her laid back nature soon kicked in.

"Zack won't say a word to Cam, he knows I'll give him a world of pain, plus I mean after her seeing that dvd of us nothing can freak her out like that again." She leaned over and placed her lips against his, calmly and affectionatelty before stroking his cheek and beginning the small journey to the platform once more. Jack's eyes were fixated on the retreating form before her words sunk in.

"Hey what dvd?" Angela merely smiled to herself and waved her hand at him without looking back, hearing his cries of protest and curiosity she knew that story could wait for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter turned out to be a strong T or perhaps M for its sexual content so for younger readers please be warned. Reviews welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a simple PC.  
**

* * *

Hips swayed steadily as the body glided through the kitchen keeping in time with the music provided by the old fashioned radio in the corner. She was preparing her Saturday breakfast at a more lunch appropriate time of course and releasing some of the weekday stress at the same time and shit it felt good. Furry boot slippers skidded back and forth as the bowl of Apple Jacks grew in volume and were quickly grasped to be consumed. '_I love this part,_' she said with a mouthful to no one in particular, her feet took on a mind of their own and guided her to the breakfast bar in a series of salsa-esque movements. She was up again as soon as her petite shorts had made contact with the fabric of her stool at the recognition of her boyfriend's voice calling from afar.

"Angela?"

She kept eating as she strolled through the hall towards the stairs. "I'm in the kitchen," she counteracted as gracefully as one could whilst slurping down a traditionally considered child's breakfast. Angela was greeted by a disheveled and bare-chested Hodgins wearing dark pj pants and an annoyed expression, obviously having a less fun and silly afternoon than her.

"It did it again," he admitted, arms leaning on the landing banister as he stared down at her somewhat pleading, his ego also a little bruised from the confession. His problem with asking for help was something he was working on and attributed his progression to Angela's existence within his life. Her eyes widened a little, after all she had spent a good forty minutes last night manually fixing the laptop's errors, erasing a few Trojan viruses and backing up extra files just in case. Jack although usually a fan of and somewhat competent with technology, never ceased to be amazed at those skilful hands rapidly sliding across the keys, _her_ eyes glued to the screen as she typed away the cure, _his _eyes glued to her.

"K," she wiped her mouth and smiled. "Let's go figure out the problem." Ever optimistic and with a bowl in hand, Angela ascended the stairway and followed the scientist into _his_ bedroom which was fast becoming _theirs_. The slippers were kicked off and bowl set down as Angela leant over the desk in the corner, elbows placed on dark wood as she began her virtual inspection. Hodgins sat himself down in the chair at the desk, content to let her do her thing and for the first time noticing just how short those short shorts really were. He was certain if his eyes could do the typical cartoon thing of popping out a meter in front of his head then they sure as hell would by now. Oblivious to his staring, the artist spoke to herself, slightly scowling but putting full concentration into the task at hand. After a few minutes or so of clicking, hard key typing and a restart the issue was resolved.

"Shit when I'm good I'm good baby," she accentuated with a cheeky grin and eyebrow wiggle as she turned around to her thankful and amused bug guy.

He pulled her into his lap as he spoke. "You certainly are. Thank you for that Ms Montenegro, what do I owe you?" he purred into her ear as her arms wove around his neck and slim fingers danced through his hair.

"Oh I think you know exactly how you can pay me."

Lips collided as Hodgins pulled her further into his warm body, highly aware of his suddenly constricting garments that were confining the growing bulge in his groin. Angela moaned into his open mouth, a surge of emotion cursing through her body as her hips began to slowly dance against his in a fashion that was slow and torturous for both. His hands roamed up her sides, starting at her back and gradually making their way up, curving at the side of her breasts before finding that glorious caramel neck. Straddling her boyfriend and loving the sensations of his warm hands on her cool skin, Angela dipped her head back to allow him better access to the soft flesh, her breath becoming more rapid as his tongue set to work on her pulse point. Jack was caught off guard when nails met skin, his chest flinching as they made their way down through his soft hair and over the well formed pectoral muscles he concealed so well, the pain combining with pleasure when she found his waistband.

Angela was lost in the feeling. Lost in the sensations that coursed through her body and enthralled each sense to the point where she could think of nothing other than the man beneath her and the ultimate joy he was delivering to her shaky form. His tongue moved from her neck to search for her lips, no longer content with the sensual distraction he was creating; he needed to feel her against him, taste her, enjoy her, please her and she was all too happy to comply. As the kiss grew in intensity, Angela's hand dipped lower to find what she was looking for. The entomologist gasped as she stroked along the length of him, eager to remove the clothing that was restraining them both, she discarded her purple tank top and threw it over her shoulder to reveal her naked chest. His eyes lit up at the sight. He had just reached forward and grabbed a bud into his awaiting mouth when he was startled out of his reverie by a loud ringing.

"Fuck!" He wasn't sure if she uttered it in delight or frustration but each time a curse left those delicious lips he felt a jolt through his body, never before had profanity turned him on so much. Then again, he was experiencing a lot of firsts with the enigmatic artist. Angela froze her actions but held his head against her heaving chest.

"Don't pick it up," she drawled huskily.

"I'm sorry, I have to baby, it could be important." She groaned as one hand held onto her back and the other stretched over to receive the offending call. She saw him mouth '_its Cam' _and groaned for the second time, his frustration also evident as his smile faded. This was not how she had planned her Saturday, cereal and sex were the only items on the to do list and having ticked off only one she was quickly growing impatient with her boss.

"Are you serious?" His irritation not withheld in the question. "Ok…yeah…no…we'll be there…I don't know, half an hour maybe more…ok…bye." Hodgins returned the receiver and looked up at a now still extremely hot but aggravated girlfriend.

"We have to go in don't we?"

He nodded his head. "I'm afraid so." Grudgingly she left the warmth of his lap and started towards the shower. Jack sighed and willed his body to calm down from the reactions provoked by the brunette; he certainly couldn't go into work unnoticed with a hard on.

"Well are you coming?" She asked with a hint of wickedness. "We still have thirty minutes; think you can get me off in less?" That smirk, that confidence, that body, that woman.

"Hell yes," came the reply as he took her hand eagerly. Maybe their day wasn't going to be wasted after all.


End file.
